La Pesadilla Comienza
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Definitivamente. Johnen no volveria a comer burritos antes de dormir.


**Disclaimer:**** Invasor Zim, Johnny The Homicidal Maniac, Squee!, Happy Noodle Boy , Fillerbunny y I Feel Sick. ****No me pertenecen, todos son responsabilidad de la autoría y creatividad trascendental del genio. Johnen Vásquez.**

_**2:00 am**_

_**San José. California,**_

El cielo nocturno era toda una monstruosidad, un espectáculo de truenos y relámpagos con centellantes figuras. El habría jurado que algún dios vengativo estaba mancillando a las aves del cielo con más de quince millones de Voltios solo por la mera diversión de verlas chillando achicharrarse. Por alguna razón se le hizo la escena más divertida del mundo, solo imaginen a las pobres incautas volando tranquilamente y ¡paf! Directo al pico a mas de 1.200km/h dejándolas tipo caricatura japonesa, vivas, pero asadas a la perfección.

Seguía admirando el firmamento estrellado, era cierto. Adoraba las estrellas por escasas que lograba verlas.

Nefasta era la ''noche'' y nefasto su estado de ánimo.

El moreno hombre camino al interior de su casa, sin mucho anheló de hacerlo. Sin gusto por nada en realidad, eran las dos de la madrugada y el platicaba con el aire y se mareaba con sus propios pensamientos. Maldecía a ratos, y el hecho de ser insomne era una causa más de su mal humor, mascullo entre dientes una majadería para con el refrigerador y para sí mismo un reclamo. ¿Cuántas veces no se dijo a su persona que hiciera las compras de ese mes?

Pero era inevitable, el odiaba con cada célula de su ser estar en lugares concurridos. Y menos aguantaba el aparatoso protocolo, las personas eran tan detestables en esos lugares, incluso más aterradores e insalubres de lo que _él_ pudiera imaginarse. Eso le sacaba una sonrisa, perfilada muy bien disimulada.

Su hogar, era una estructura arquitectónica poco apreciada por el ojo común, una mansión victoriana estilo gótico, no era muy opulenta pero tampoco pasaba muy desapercibida. Podías respirar la oscuridad y oír a las ratas correr por entre los maderos sin la necesidad de vivir allí.

Subió escalones arriba, no habido saciado su hambre por un bocadillo nocturno y con un humor de perros.

La madera crujía bajo sus pies, soltó un resoplido lleno de decepción mientras acariciaba el barandal de madera pulida. Toda la mansión estaba a oscuras, no había encendido una sola luz en su casa en todo el bendito día.

El dibujante estaba algo depresivo por aquellos días, buscaba algo entre las cavernas de su mente, una respuesta a lo que sea. Quien lo diría tantos delirios de grandeza y critica lo habían convertido en una especie de retorcido filosofo. Sus propias decisiones se desdoblaban de una manera bizarra, una administración nueva en su cerebro le había dicho que ya era hora de un poco de acción. Basta de películas de psico-terror y comida rápida, echado en el sillón riéndose histéricamente.

Que mal que esos días hayan acabado…esa misma mañana, el y sus conflictos existenciales discutirían después, llego a su estudio de dibujo a meditar un rato, encendió un bombillo sombre su cabeza dándole algo de humanidad al lugar. Había carteles pegados por toda la grisácea pared, algunos cuestionables y otros con diseños estrambóticos con algunas groserías escritas.

Pero lo más simbólico del lugar aparte de su sitio de trabajo y sus pinceles de cerdas secas, era cierto poster que lo dejaba cursimente melancólico. Hasta el mismo se juzgaba ese interés. Dicho pedazo de marketing era un collage de sus obras, en las que había puesto corazón, alma, razonamiento y negra sátira. Es cierto; maldecía a esos hijos de perra de Nikeloodeon por haberlo hecho llegar al límite de su paciencia con su actitud censurista y haberlo hecho cancelar su tan querida serie animada. Pero era inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Se hecho de mala gana sobre su silla giratoria y reposo su cabeza en el espaldar, perdiéndose en las tinieblas de su habitación; ''hogar, dulce hogar'' pensó mientras era abrazado por la perturbante oscuridad y escuchaba a las cucarachas devorarse los restos de comida chatarra del suelo.

Sueños dignos de cierto niño de siete años impresionable y con un remendado oso soldado a su persona, le recorrían los parpados.

Despertó a las dos horas, o al menos sentía que habían pasado cerca de dos horas, se desperezo como un gato en un mueble y levanto la vista al reloj de gato (que irónico) que tenía en una pared lateral, sorprendido por la hora que las manecillas marcaban; 2:00 am.

¿Cómo? Pero eso era imposible, la tensión en sus músculos aun no volvía y sentía ligeros calambres al moverse, debió haber estado dormido al menos un mísero minuto. ''debe estar roto'', pensó. Ignorando la aparente avería de su reloj de ojos saltones, se levanto animadamente de su cómoda silla, eso hasta que un cuchillo que iba volando directo a su cabeza se clavo en el escritorio al haberlo esquivado inconscientemente.

El ruido lo sobresalto, se acomodo los lentes con el dedo índice y volteo hacia donde creyó que escucho el asesto, horrenda fue su sorpresa al ver un resplandeciente cuchillo clavado en su dibujo del payaso enojado que tanto le había costado diseñar. Pero ese no era el punto.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna, algunas gotas de sudor frio recorrieron su nuca, el pelirrojo sabia a lo que se estaba ateniendo. O quizás no.

Vislumbro en la total oscuridad fuera de su pequeño reflector sobre la silla y el escritorio, una figura delgada y sorprendentemente más oscura que la lóbrega habitación.

Aquella figura dio un paso adelante, una bota estrambótica digna de un cantante de rock moderno salió de entre las penumbras.

- ¿Qué…demo…- se dijo para sí el pelirrojo, esa bota con aditamentos metálicos la conocía…y como no_. El la dibujo_. Repaso lo que acababa de razonar por un momento, era imposible. Definitivamente era oficial, se había vuelto loco.

La sombra acabo su recorrido hacia la luz, mostrando solo la mitad del cuerpo. Los tenebrosos ojos no saldrían de las sombras, una malsana sonrisa se ''dibujo'' en su rostro, era casi fantasmal y era físicamente imposible que le viera la boca y los ojos a alguien y no el resto del cuerpo en la oscuridad.

Si, todo eso era imposible, solo debía estar delirando como todas las madrugadas, bueno al menos esta vez ese odioso plátano marihuanero no lo estaba siguiendo.

Johnen estaba a punto de marcharse de la habitación, riéndose de sí mismo por su propia estupidez y de aquella extraña alucinación que estaba teniendo. Se dijo también que el cuchillo no estaba apuñalando su escritorio, que no había visto esas botas picudas que tanto le fascinaban, que no le estaban hablando…espera ¿Qué?

- _¿es usted Chancre Scolex?_ - escucho una voz inverosímil retumbarle los oídos, una voz efectivamente masculina, pero un poco falseteante, como dudosa de hablarle.

Sin duda el uso de su alias y ese horrible escalofrió que volvía a sentir lo habían alarmado, tenía que llamar a la policía. Quizá algún loco demente fanboy –acosador se había colado en su casa….de nuevo. Era eso o debía dejar de comer burritos antes de intentar dormirse.

Se volteo encarando a su acosador y solo volvió a ver aquella sonriente y delgaducha figura trabada en la oscuridad.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? - dijo finalmente con voz apenas firme, no podía lucir asustado ¡pero por Dios! ¡Estaba viendo una tonta alucinación! ¿Ser firme con _qué_ Exactamente.?

- _oh… ¡que modales los míos!_ - la macabra entidad curvo su sonrisa aun mas. Lo que perturbo más al ya nervioso caricaturista en el marco de la puerta. Como respuesta solo vio algo brillante dirigirse hacia él a toda velocidad, se quedo pasmado en su lugar, una navaja de considerable tamaño estaba encajada a su lado en el fino acabado de madera de la puerta.

La sombra se acerco aun mas, dejándose ver completamente mientras un rasguño en la piel morena del dibujante se dejaba notar, justo en la dirección del arma.

_-mi nombre, es Johnny. C. Pero tú puedes llamarme_…-

- N-Nny…- completo la frase aun sin creerse ni Jota de lo que estaba pasándole.

- _¡oh! Mi reputación al fin me precede ¿eh?_- la curvatura de sus labios alcanzo proporciones espeluznantes mientras sostenía un nuevo par de cuchillos en ambas manos cruzadas

Si, estaba jodidamente loco.

Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces mientras se repetía una y otra vez: ''desaparece'' en su mente, no era la primera vez que lo veía frente a él, pero por ese entonces solo era una voz, una imagen cognoscitiva. Un reflejo de su alma, su creación. Pero esa imagen estaba de pie, frente a él, hablándole y con la intensión de matarlo. Debía ser y morboso chiste.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a acercarse a él, ver si era real, estaba embelesado con esa delgada figura y ojos enfermos. Era tangible era. EL su más grande creación, lo amaba como un padre a un hijo. En los rincones mas cavernosos de su mente le era agradable la idea de morir en sus manos. Pero aun no estaba tan loco.

-bien Nny, ¿Qué quieres de mi? - decidió que le seguiría el juego.

- _oh…bien nada importante…solo voy a asesinarte_ - dijo algo triste, mucho sorpresivamente, para luego explotar en un repentino cambio de ánimo digno de una embarazada - _¡TU!_ - le apunto descarado - _¡pequeño duende plagiador!_ -

- ¿QUE? - casi grito…que rayos ¿SU creación acusándolo de plagio? Ok era el colmo de la sátira. - que rayos estas diciend…

Antes de que terminara la frase Johnny estrello un papel en su cara y se lo restregó aprovechandose del momento.

- _¿ME VAS A NEGAR QUE NO LO PLAGIASTE?_ - le recrimino indignado el joven maniaco.

Johnen se quito de un manotazo el papel de la cara que aterrizo en el suelo, antes de gritarle majaderías bien articuladas a su amadísima creación, noto el papel a sus pies. Tenía un boceto de cierto personaje de palitos y cara de alcohólico.

- _¿_happy noodle boy_? _- murmuro algo enfadado y sorprendido.

_- ¡ja! Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de cambiarle el nombre tan siquiera_ - los ojos del maniaco brillaban endemoniadamente, y con un deje de impotencia,algo era seguro lo mataría en cualquier momento si se le daba el gusto.

- ¿crees que YO te lo plagie a TI? - lo miro con la cara descompuesta como diciendo; ''¿me estás hablando en serio?''.

Johnen sabía que su vida corría un grave peligro pero honestamente poco le interesaba, estaba más concentrado en litigar con su creación alias producto del subconciente que no deberia existir, pero su inoportuno sentido común que ni el sabia que tenía, le decía que huyera lo más rápido posible.

Después de todo. Él lo creo.

Apenas el maniaco bajo la guardia mientras gritaba el pelirrojo aprovecho para escapar lo más rápido posible. Lo último que Nny vio fue una chaqueta negra volar lejos de su vista, o pero eso no se quedaría así, desenvaino ambos cuchillos y corrió a la caza del supuesto plagiador.

Bajo las escaleras como un poseso y saltando prácticamente en los escalones, pronto sintió una lluvia de cuchillos rozarle la espalda ¿Cuánto arsenal habría traído consigo su creación?, resbalo con el tapete de entrada antes de salir por la puerta, hasta que un sonido de un vidrio quebrarse llamo su atención desde la cocina.

_- _debo estar demente…- cerró la puerta casien su nariz y se dirigió hasta la mentada cocina, donde los ruidos incrementaban, aun escuchaba las botas contra el techo, supuso que Johnny no había bajado aun de la segunda planta. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco pero nunca lo suficiente. En el comedor vio el refrigerador abierto y botellas de vidrio vacías volaban de su interior, pero no distinguía a nadie allí.

- _¡maldita sea! -_ se escucho una voz sumamente ronca desde el fondo del refrigerador.

''hay alguien más aquí…'' pensó, acercándose con cautela, de todas las situaciones bizarras esa se llevaba las palmas.

Solo la pequeña y blanca luz del refrigerador iluminaba el comedor, haciendo ver todo como en una de sus muchas películas de terror. Le pareció divertido, entre mas se aceraba mas vislumbraba una péquela figura escudriñando las gavetas del refrigerador. Se le quedo observando un rato expectante.

- _¿Dónde tiene el alcohol este hijo de… - _se rasco la cabeza pensativo.

- yo no consumo esa porquería. - le respondió el pelirrojo al pequeño intruso.

Frente a sus ojos estaba ese malhablado muñeco de palitos, este se giro y lo vio con su rostro cocido sumamente encolerizado. Levanto sus manos haciendo ademanes mientras gritaba.

- _¡¿Cómo que no tienes? Mira que marica salió este…- _espeto el pequeño muñeco dándole la espalda bufando engreídamente. Johnen no aguanto ese comentario y lo alzó con dos dedos mientras Happy Noodle Boy se retorcía y lanzaba puñetazos al aire.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - siseo - ¡Nadie me llama marica en mi cara! ¡Grandísimo retrograda narcisista! - lo lanzo dentro del refrigerador de nuevo haciendo que se estrellara contra el condimento, era cierto el pequeño fideo era un gran ególatra frustrado.

-_ ¡bestia subdesarrollada y amorfa! ¡¿Sabes con quien hablas? - _le dijo rabiando, levantándose de su pendular posición.

- ¡sí! ¡Con una puta figurita de palitos del siglo antepasado! - le gritaba mientras se alejaba de allí con los brazos cruzados. Pero la conversación no murió allí, el pelirrojo cayó al suelo retorciéndose cuando sintió el impacto de una botella en la corona de la cabeza, se tomo la zona con ambas manos mientras se le escurría una lágrima por el rabillo del ojo y se giraba a ver al sonrojado y enojado muñeco con otro proyectil.

-_ ¡envidia mi cuello fanfarrón! - _ después de eso el pobre pelirrojo se hizo a la tarea de correr por el bien de su integridad.

Cursando por la sala a paso apresurado una luz lo baño completamente, se dio vuelta y noto la pantalla de plasma principal encendida. Lo que vio ya no le sorprendía tanto, nada más que dos creaturas atiborrándose con golosinas una roja y una purpura respectivamente.

Está bien, no quería saber cómo su televisor nuevo captaba las señales del puerto de mando de la Inmensa.

Se repetía mentalmente que nada de eso estaba ocurriendo. Se lo repitió cien veces seguidas y seguía con el temor calándole los huesos.

En el camino por escapar no se dio cuenta de que había pisado a un conejo rosado y ahora tenía la bota ensangrentada y con un diente incrustado. Se detuvo casi haciendo caer un jarrón solo para notar que había aplastado dolorosamente a Fillerbunny, se abofeteo mentalmente por eso, pero podía culparse después. El conejo reviviría en cinco minutos y no quería a otro enemigo tras él.

En medio del pasillo las luces se cortaron haciéndolo detenerse de golpe. Mientras que en el sótano la sombra de alguien armado con navajas dejaba ver el sistema eléctrico principal con un cuchillo incrustado y echando chispas.

-mi suerte no puede ser tan mala…- se dijo desanimado, de hecho su suerte si era pésima. A eso atribuía la concepción de Squee y Fillerbunny. Mientras tenía un momento compungido alguien doblo la esquina del pasillo.

- _¡aquí estas! _- Nny aprovecho la guardia baja del pelirrojo para asestarle una apuñalada en el brazo. Johnen lanzó un grito que fracciono el aire mientras empujaba lejos de su persona al maniaco.

Salió corriendo inmediatamente, esperando perderlo mientras manchaba la alfombra de rojo y gemía de dolor al mismo tiempo. Se maldijo sus propios momentos de reflexión, siempre eran tan inoportunos. Ahora le costarían un viaje al quirófano. De nuevo.

No sabía cuando acabaría el pasillo que parecía infinito en ese momento. Vio unos minutos más tarde como una puerta le daba fin al interminable corredor, era un armario de suministros pero podía servirle de escondite.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y encendió el foco con el interruptor que tardo un minuto en encontrar, apenas la luz le dio algo de visión un grito casi lo mata del susto a el.

-_ ¡Squeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -_

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHH! - le acompaño Johnen en su cacofonía de ruidos al pequeño Todd mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe y salía huyendo de allí.

Genial habían escogido el mismo escondite, lo que le faltaba.

Mientras se alejaba el pequeño aferrado a su oso se asomaba temeroso desde el interior del armario, observando a un pobre diablo correr. Johnny se detuvo enfrente de el con ambos cuchillos en mano y expresión aterradora. El pequeño Todd perdió el color tan solo por verlo.

-_Squee, ¿no has visto a un engendro del mal con cabello teñido por aquí? _- le pregunto sorpresivamente serio, lo que lo hacía lucir más peligroso.

- _¿le-le harás daño?_ - estaba temblando.

Nny solo le regalo una sádica sonrisa como contestación.

Todd lo pensó y vio fijamente a su oso como si lo hubieran llamado. Shmee tenía razón, el lo asusto. Tenía que pagar.

Señalo con una mano la continuación del pasillo, mirando hacia abajo y le cerró la puerta a Nny mientras este le agradecía.

-_ ¡gracias! ¡y no dejes que el caníbal del armario te toque! -_ lo único que Johnny oyó después fue un grito escandalizado y a un pequeño corriendo por su vida en la oscuridad.

El pelirrojo seguía ideando un buen escondite, no quería terminar como un simple barniz más en la endemoniada pared que Nny tenía como comensal. Rayos ahora lamentaba haber imaginado a una creatura tan horrible tras ese portal en la casa de su creación.

Un par de habitaciones vacías y un baño, pensó que el baño sería muy evidente, a si que simplemente escogió una al azar, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sintió aliviado por un breve momento.

-_ no te escondas aquí. Te encontrara -_ el pelirrojo atendió torpemente al llamado, una voz suave y aleccionadora estaba entre las oscuridad, se acerco a una mesa de noche donde tenía conectada una lámpara sencilla ornamental, la encendió y busco con la vista. No encontró nada - _vete, rápido - _

- ¿Dónde estás? - el pelirrojo pregunto al aire inspeccionando las paredes, el piso y el techo hasta que en una esquina encontró lo que buscaba, un conejo empalado en una diana, parecía estar sufriendo mucho. Le dio algo de lastima, que extraño cuando lo decapito no se sintió tan culpable. - ¿Nailbunny? -

-_ ¿me conoce señor?_ - pregunto inocentemente el conejo desde su calvario.

- _presupuesto que te conoce, a todos nosotros. - _ una segunda voz se hizo presente. Johnen voltio a su derecha y encontró a cierto panadero con la palabra Fuck pintada en la camiseta de poliestireno. Tenía una mirada mil veces más demoniaca de lo que imagino.

- Mr. Fuck - le daba algo de gracia la situación, pero no dejaba de ser intimidante - ¿Dónde está…-

-_ aquí. -_ una tercera voz totalmente congelante y venenosa se hizo presente, esta vez el pelirrojo giro hacia la izquierda. D-boy estaba recostado de la pared viéndose macabro al lado de la lámpara. -_ mucho gusto.-_

_- no esperábamos verte hasta tu funeral -_ acoplo Mr. Fuck a la conversación, esa afirmación lo hizo tragar saliva fuertemente.

- ¿Me reconocen? -

- _por supuesto, somos los únicos aquí que lo saben, después de todo. También fuimos tus consejeros - _expreso burlonamente el psysho panadero rodeándolo como un tigre al acecho.

- _solo nos hiciste cambiar de dueño, uno más influenciable - _ ahora ambos adornos poseídos lo acechaban con sus voces incitantes hasta quedar uno al lado del otro. Nailbunny se lleno de un desolador temor al ver al pelirrojo en tal aprieto.

Antes de que ambas entidades de las tinieblas se le abalanzaran verbal y físicamente una cuarta voz fantasmal saco a los cuatro presentes de su ensimismamiento.

- _¡donde esta! -_ de debajo de la cama principal de la habitación una muñeca con navajas en lugar de pies salió con fervor y con una mueca retorcida y desencajada de su cuerpo de tela - _¡tú! - _señalo a Vásquez - _¡pagaras por haberme asesinado! -_

Antes de que hundiera sus patas en el cuello del dibujante este la esquivo en dirección contraria llegándole a un lado al conejo clavado.

-_ ¡escapa! ¡Yo los distraigo! -_ le ordeno el conejo saliendo de su aprisionamiento y poniéndose en dos patas frente a su grupo. Johnen le dio las gracias y se fue de la habitación mientras escuchaba un aquelarre formarse dentro de esta.

Una vez afuera escucho a Johnny soltar maldiciones mientras gritaba su alias a diestra y siniestra, Vásquez volvió a emprender el juego del escondite.

Giro sobre sus talones al ver la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, estaba vacía y sería difícil que el asesino lo escuchara allí, la mando a construir a prueba de ruidos, el hecho de que en ocasiones lo quisieran visitar parientes molestos no significaba que el tenia que escucharlos. Se encerró en la habitación, rogando para que no lo encontraran, se quedo estático viendo como la sombra de unos pasos se quedaban en frente de su puerta, respiro hondamente y contuvo el aire.

Luego de treinta segundos los pasos se alejaron, y el exhalo el bióxido de carbono fuera de sus pulmones aliviado. Se acomodo los lentes con el dorso de la mano, hasta que una luz lo cegó momentáneamente

Las cortinas de la habitación cedieron ante el choque del viento enfurecido que entraba por la ventana que se había destrozado, un par de luces como las de de un camión lo estaban cegando al puro estilo poltergeist. Solo que no lo arrastraría hacia otra dimensión, si es que no estaba ya en una.

Escucho una risa enferma venir desde las luces y pronto se dio cuenta cuando dejo de cubrirse con los brazos que no eran solo luces, si no un vehículo que estaba sobrevolando su casa. Pensó que era un helicóptero pero desecho esa idea cuando vio la insignia Irken a un lado de la carrocería rosada.

Se había topado con lo que le faltaba. Directamente se había manoteado la frente mientras escuchaba esa risa histérica de voz irritante.

_- ¡GIR! ¡VEN A ZIM AHORA! - _ordenaba a todo pulmón con un altavoz el Invasor defectuoso desde el crucero Voot.

Esperen, ¿estaba buscando a Gir?. Razono el pelirrojo.

De la nada un perro verde salió gritando y se le abraso violentamente a la cabeza de quien no sabía era su creador.

- ¡bájate! ¡Bájate ahora! - gritaba o mejor dicho exigía Johnen mientras Gir reía efusivamente y le alaba el cabello.

-_ ¡hueles a burritos! ¡Burritos, burritos, burritos! - _le jaloneaba la camiseta y la chaqueta al pobre hombre hasta que le saco los anteojos sin querer dejándolo más ciego que un topo.

- ¡GIR! ¡Compórtate! - grito Vásquez, sorpresivamente algo hizo ''click'' en los circuitos de mando de Gir haciéndolo obedecer sumisamente. Mientras se alejaba de el. Johnen buscaba sus pérdidas gafas en medio de la oscuridad, ganándole a Vilma en torpeza a la hora de buscarlos, solo veía una mancha verde a su lado.

Por su parte el pequeño robot que se había quitado el disfraz, saco un radio de su cabeza y comenzó a bailar graciosamente al lado de Vásquez pateando sus anteojos sin querer unas quince veces seguidas. El pelirrojo estaba realmente harto hasta que de un arrebato las cogió antes de perderse debajo de la cama matrimonial.

- ¡aja! - Victorio, se las coloco rápidamente, todo estaba hecho un desastre, no había limpiado esa habitación desde hace un año. Pero ese pensamiento se disolvió al sentir el cañón frio de un arma en la sien. - ay…no…- temió lo peor.

-_ sucia bolsa de carne y agua. El gran Zim exige saber; ¡¿Por qué te robaste a SU ayudante robot? - _levanto la cabeza lentamente, esa voz, ese elogio autoimpuesto. Confirmo sus dudas de que esa era la noche más lunática que había tenido. Al frente de el apuntándole con un arma de alto calibre Irken, estaba un Zim iracundo con los dientes de zíper apretados y sin el disfraz de humano, Vásquez admiro los brillantes ojos rojos de su atacante, rápidamente se puso de pie notando que el invasor no le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Lo cual indigno mucho al pequeño conquistador.

- ¿piensas que yo hice qué? - ¿acaso todo el mundo iba a inculparlo de algo?

- _¡HAS SILENCIO! ¡Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí! -_ Zim extrajo sus extremidades mecánicas del PAK poniéndose a la altura de Vásquez mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa - _¡responde! ¡Estas ante una raza superior! ¡Humano apestoso! -_ dijo con voz gangosa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

- pues en _altura_ no lo son - articulo riéndose descaradamente en la cara del invasor, el lo dibujo, le debía todo. Y sabía cómo hacerlo enfadar.

- _¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡TE MALDIGOOOOO! - _ Zim tenía la viva intensión de dispararle hasta que Gir se le interpuso tirándolo estúpidamente al suelo.

- _¿GIR? ¿Qué crees que haces? -_ pregunto contrariado el invasor Elite/defectuoso.

Gir estaba en modo de defensa con los ojos rojos. Mirando a Zim en posición de defensa.

- _aléjese de mi amo -_ tanto Zim como Johnen se vieron con cara de ''qué demonios''

-_ ¡YO SOY TU AMO! -_ grito furioso Zim, Gir recapacito un momento y comenzó a verlos por turnos, el invasor, el humano, el invasor, el humano. ¿Por qué sentía que los dos eran sus amos?

Gir volvió a su estado errático con ojos azules y los vio muy triste y confundido, se puso una pincita en la boca mientras su antena se caía depresivamente.

-_p-p-pero si Zim es mi amo y el humano es mi amo, entonces, ambos son mis amos, y si mis amos quieren matarse, debo defender a mí a amo pero si lo hago destruiría a mi amo y…- _ su cabeza estallo haciendo un fuerte estruendo en la habitación.

- _no de nuevo…-_ Zim se golpeo la frente mientras se tragaba un insulto.

Johnen quiso refutar algo pero antes de decir Pio alguien hecho abajo la puerta de una patada, dejando ver a un descolocado homicida con armas en manos.

_- ¡aquí te escondías! - _Vásquez palideció en un segundo mientras su cerebro cavilaba que hacer. No tenía sentido pero tenía que intentarlo.

Jalo a Johnny del brazo y a Zim de una antena y los puso uno al lado del otro.

- Johnny, Zim, Zim Johnny - los presento apresuradamente mientras el invasor y el perturbado asesino se veían mutuamente y sin razón aparente se saludaban. Cuando entraron en razón vieron como el pelirrojo ya les llevaba ventaja dándose a la fuga

- _¡VUELVE AQUÍ! - _gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras Zim sacaba láseresy taladros del PAK y Johnny empuñaba con más fuerza sus instrumentos de genocidio.

El pelirrojo ya no podía con su espíritu en el pasillo central, tuvo que esquivar los proyectiles de vidrio que le arrojaba Noodle Boy desde el techo y aguantar a Squee huyendo de el cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos, mientras escapaba de un furioso alienígena y un desalmado maniático. Lamentaba el hecho de no poderse sentar a conversar con el ultimo, como tantas veces había soñado hacer.

Al fin diviso la puerta principal la abrió de golpe haciendo que se cerrara sola un par de veces, hasta que logro salir de su hogar, infestado de muy reales alucinaciones.

Pero al abrirla, algo, mejor dicho; alguien le cerró el paso. Frente a él un muchacho de once años con lentes tenía el puño suspendido en el aire, al parecer tenia la intensión de tocar a la puerta pero esa acción se había frustrado.

-_ eh…disculpe señor - _ Johnen no evito soltar una risa un tanto ofensiva para con el muchacho de cabello negro. -_ lamento la intromisión, soy…-_

_-_ Dib, Dib Membrana y vienes a preguntarme si había visto una nave sobrevolar mi patio - termino la frase un tanto hastiado.

-_ está bien. ¿Quién demonios es usted y como sabe eso? -_ le dijo cruzado de brazos el investigador paranormal, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo -_ ¡espere! ¿Nave? ¿La vio? ¿Acaso me cree? -_ los ojos de Dib se iluminaron con fuerza mientras lo veía con ensoñación pura en la cara.

- Si, si te creo ahora encárgate del megalómano allá adentro ¿sí? Para eso viniste. - empujo al niño dentro de la casa este estaba sumamente confundido y efectivamente Zim venia encabezando la casería transportándose con las extremidades del PAK, con un conejo rosa empalado en una de ellas desangrándose dolorosamente, el no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Vásquez aprovecho el momento para salir corriendo a todo lo que daba por la calle.

Tenía que llegar con la policía, o al manicomio, cualquiera de las dos era una buena opción para él, estaba comenzando a cansarse y aun no avanzaba más que un par de cuadras, intento pedir ayuda pero todo estaba cerrado inclusive las tienda de ''abierto las veinticuatro horas del día'' hipócritas.

Estaba llegando a un semáforo en rojo cuando sus piernas le comenzaron a fallar, intento detenerse pero no reacciono a tiempo antes de que chocara con algo suave.

-_ ¡auch! ¡Hey! Fíjate por dónde vas. ¿Lo ves Tenna? Siempre me pasan estas cosas cuando me digno a salir -_

Johnen se masajeaba la cabeza en el suelo, había caído de espaldas igual que la mujer con la que había chocado.

- lo lamento no fue mi intensión - se disculpo amablemente. Hasta que hizo hincapié en algo ¿la mujer había llamado a su compañera _Tenna?_

Confirmo su suposición cuando alzó la mirada, frente a el estaban Devi y Tenna, la ultima ayudando a su amiga a levantarse del suelo mientras ella se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones vaqueros

El pobre ya no sabía que esperar de su situación.

Los tres se alarmaron cuando escucharon una oleada de gritos y reclamos a lo lejos, una persecución dividida en partes. Dib persiguiendo a Zim mientras este maniobraba entre los árboles, el pelinegro contraatacaba con uno de sus tantos láseres que pedía por correspondencia a la revista ''sobrenatural''. Mientras que Johnny iba dando zancadas ya bastante aburrido de perseguir al pelirrojo y hasta el final iba un rezagado niño aferrado a un oso de peluche mirando de reojo la situación.

-_ ¿amigos tuyos? -_ pregunto mordaz Devi con su monótono tono de voz, prácticamente le había dicho ''raro''. Odiaba esa mentada palabrita. Algo que Johnny había dejado muy en claro por él.

- tu dime. Uno de ellos es tu ''novio'' - Devi se coloreo de rojo y Tenna se rio por lo bajo.

-_ ¿Cómo sabes eso? -_ pregunto todavía ruborizada y muy intrigada

- enserio no se que hacen todos ustedes aquí si ni siquiera me reconocen- hablo en voz alta, hablar solo era una de sus manías, eso explicaba a cierto niño paranormal.

-_ con que Scolex no es tu nombre - _ Johnny apareció de la nada junto a el mientras seguían injuriándose Zim y Dib a la distancia.

- no, no lo es. Es Johnen Vásquez, tu amo y señor - lo ultimo lo recalco igualmente cansado. Johnny lo miro chistoso.

- _wooff - _

Un tenue ladrido hizo a todos voltear como si estuvieran programados, incluidos los dos némesis que seguían peleando. Allí parado a un metro de distancia estaba un chiguagueño de ojos desorbitados.

Un grito colectivo inundo el aire y todos se fueron corriendo en direcciones inciertas, mejor dicho a su casa. Solo quedaron en la escena Vásquez y una pelimorada que hacia su acto de aparición por primera vez a su lado jugando con su Game Slave

-_ son unos idiotas._- sentencio la niña.

- jejeje quizás Gaz, pero son mi familia. -

Definitivamente, no volvería a comer burritos antes de dormir.

**Opinen please, si merezco insultos pero intente plantearlo lo mejor que pude XD.**


End file.
